


But what are we?

by cakeRpenguins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: EventualSmut, M/M, firsttimeplsdontkillme, idkhowtotagsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeRpenguins/pseuds/cakeRpenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has made a major impact on the way luke is today, and now that luke has fallen for him,<br/>What next?</p><p>Luke knows Calum can't be who he wants him to be, but that doesn't stop him from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But what are we?

**Author's Note:**

> This this is my first work
> 
> (Idk if that's what you call it)
> 
> Pls leave kudos and make me feel loved

"How did we end up here?"

Luke met calum when he was 5. Calum was 6 at the time. 

Luke didn't quite remember how they met, when he thinks about it, all he sees is Calum pushing him off the swing at the park. 

Luke remembered crying just before Calums mom made him apologise, she then engaged in a conversation with his own mother.

On the way home Liz (Lukes mom) announced that Luke had a play date with Calum  the next day. That's how it started, Lukes life was literally cursed from the moment the Asian looking kid pushed him off the swing.

Luke went to Calum the next day, it turns out Calum was actually cool, he let Luke play video games and showed him how to play fifa. After that, Luke and Calum saw each other often, almost every weekend for that matter.

When Luke was 10 and Calum was 12 they we best friends, thick as thieves, basically inseparable, despite the fact that Luke was socially awkward and didn't talk much to anyone else than Calum, while Calum was the opposite, he was friends with everyone and played soccer.

One day when Luke was bored at home he got a text from Calum.

"Wud?"-Calum 

"Literally nothing, the most interesting thing about my day was walking into the bathroom door, you?"-Luke 

"Come over I wanna show you something."-Calum

Luke raced over, he was so bored that he'd rather get his ass whiped at fifa by Calum than sit at home.  
Luke didn't have to knock, Calums house was basically his second home, so he just went straight up to Calums room.  
"Finally, what took you so long!?" Said Calum.  
"Well I came as fa-"  
"Anyway, so my dad was home today when I woke up so I thought, let's ask dad for some ice cream right? So I walk into the living room and dads sitting with a magazine and doing this weird thing with his privates. "  
"Cal, that's gross why are you telling me this!?"  
"Because, I didn't know who else to tell, duh. So..."  
"So?"  
Luke had a feeling Calum had some weird idea again. He hated when Cal had these ideas because it always caused trouble.  
"So, I'm thinking we should try it!."  
"Try what Cal?"  
"Just take off you're clothes and lie down"  
"Woah Cal, at least buy me dinner first" Luke joked.

He did what Calum asked and they were laying next to each other naked.  
"Well this isn't awkward at all." Said Luke.  
"Just do what I'm doing and shut up."

Calum started stroking his penis and Luke felt uncomfortable.  
"Cal, aren't we too young to do this sort of thing?"  
"Just do it Luke. "

Luke began doing what Calum was doing, and it felt great.  
After a few minutes Luke got this tingling in his tummy and his whole body tensed and then suddenly he was hit by what he could only describe as the most amazing feeling ever.

And that's how it started. The beginning of many weird experiments between two best friends.

\--

(Luke and Calum r 16 and 17)

Luke flopped down on Calums bed, Calum was in the bathroom. "Don't start without me!" Calum shouted.

"I won't just hurry up Cal!". Calum entered the room shirtless. Luke couldn't help but notice his defined abs, for some reason, Calum had been turning him on lately. He wasn't gay, he couldn't be. Not in this society.

"Luke. I wanna try something different today." Calum whispered. Luke wasn't sure exactly what he meant but he knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Uh, I don't know Cal, I'm not ga-"

"Just suck my dick Luke" Luke gasped. He was shocked, Calum was his best friend, this wasn't going to end well.

"W - what?"

"No one will have to know Luke, I just want to know what it feels like, I'll do you too, promise. "

"Just do it Lukey. " Calum commanded.  
Luke swallowed hard. He pulled down Calums shorts and boxers, Luke had seen Calums dick many times before, but this time it was right in front of him and he could see up close how big Calum was.  
Luke felt scared, don't get him wrong, he'd thought about this before, but now that it was happening he just sort of sat there.  
"Do it Luke " Calum whispered. 

Luke first put his hand on it, stroking it slowly, he looked at Calum before engulfing his cock in his mouth.  
Calum moaned loudly, "uhn, fuck Luke. M-more"

Luke began bobbing up and down for a while before trying to take it all in his mouth, if Luke was being honest with himself, he knew he was enjoying this, maybe too much. He chocked the first few times he tried to take all of Calum in but eventually he had his nose against Lukes skin. Luke was about to pull off when Calum moaned and held his head in place, Luke felt something warm and thick shoot down his throat. When he realised what it was he immediately pushed Calum away.  
"What the fuck Cal!? You came down my throat! That is not okay!!"

"Luke, chill out, let me do you" Calum rasped. 

As soon as Calums lips wrapped around him Luke moaned out loud. It was the best feeling ever, Calums mouth was so warm and moist, it felt amazing. "Don't stop cal" he whispered. 

He came down Calums throat too. After Luke cleaned up he left.  
What just happened? Luke thought.  
That night Luke had the most eroticism dream involving Calum. He woke up sweating with a raging boner.  
He wanted to call Calum but he didn't know what to say, so he waited for Calum to call him.  
Problem is Calum never called Luke for 3 weeks since it happened.  
Luke felt horrible, had what happened ruined their friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think☺.


End file.
